Is it alright if I touch your lips
by iztha dark neko
Summary: "Ah—heichou…bo…bolehkah aku menciummu?" "Ap—apakah tak apa bila…aku menyentuh bibir heichou?" "Fine," Harap maklum, ini fict pertama saya di fandom SNK. RnR please :3


Is it alright if I touch your lips

Summary : "Ah—_heichou_…bo…bolehkah aku menciummu?"|"Ap—apakah tak apa bila…aku menyentuh bibir _heichou_?" |"_Fine_,"

Harap maklum, ini fict pertama saya di _fandom_ SNK. RnR please :3

.

Siang itu, kau menghadangku. Kau terdiam sejenak ketika aku bertanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan dan menyuruhmu menyingkir dengan kata-kata tajamku. Kulihat kau hanya terdiam, merenung—melamun sepertinya. Aku menunggu sesaat, tiba-tiba kau berkata sambil memalingkan pandangan,

" Bolehkah aku…menyatakan perasaanku, Levi-_heichou_?"

Aku terdiam, sedikit terkejut kuakui. Kulalui dirimu sambil berkata bahwa aku sedang buru-buru. Aku tak tahu, hanya saja, aku merasa aku harus segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Dengan tiba-tiba kau mendorongku kearah tembok. Menjepit diriku diantara kau dan tembok bangunan tua ini. Aku tetap memandang datar seperti biasanya. Ya, untuk apa aku mengeluarkan ekspresi dengan percuma.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku tajam. Kau tampak gugup. Mukamu merah padam dank au berkeringat dingin. Sungguh bocah yang aneh.

"Ah—_heichou_…bo…bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Ap—apakah tak apa bila…aku menyentuh bibir _heichou_?" tanyamu pelan. Aku tahu kau tengah gugup dan takut. Takut bila aku tolak. Tak apa-apakan bila aku bermain-main?

"_Fine_," jawabku singkat

"Bila kau ingin melakukannya, segeralah. Itu maumu kan?" lanjutku. Raut wajah yang awalnya merah padam menjadi raut terkejut.

'_Brat_..' batinku remeh

Kau mulai mendekatkan tubuhmu perlahan, semakin mendorong ke dinding yang dingin. Tanganmu kau taruh di masing-masing samping kepalaku. Kau menutup matamu, perlahan namun pasti, kau tempelkan bibirmu itu pada bibirku.

'Lembut,' batinku kaget. Tak kusangka kau memiliki bibir selembut dan sehangat ini, bocah.

"Terima kasih banyak," katamu dengan senyuman yang…manis. _Oh shit_! Kenapa aku berpikiran kau itu lelaki yang manis?!

Aku memandangmu tajam, lalu berkata,

"Walaupun aku memberimu ijin. Bukan berarti itu pertanda derajat kita sama. Rendahkan badanmu." perintahku

"Ah, um, apakah yang tadi itu buruk, Levi-_heich_—" kau belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaanmu, aku dengan cepat segera menarik bahumu dengan kasar dan memberikan _French kiss_ pada bibirmu yang menggoda itu. Kumasukkan lidahku, mengeksplorasi mulutmu—harus kuakui, aku mulai menikmatinya— dan membuatmu harus menahan desahanmu.

Ketika aku mulai menikmati corethobicoret baruku, suara-suara dari teman-temanmu mulai terdengar. Sungguh mengganggu disaat yang tidak tepat.

'Sial! Bocah-bocah tengik itu akan kubalas karena mengganggu.' Batinku tajam, aku terpaksa menghentikan ciuman diantara kita dan mulai mengelap bibirku dengan punggung tangan.

"Inilah yang kau sebut dengan ciuman. Kau sebaiknya mengingatnya." Jelasku

"Bila kita sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi." Lanjutku dan berbalik pergi

"Ah! Tunggu!" sepertinya aku harus menunda—lagi—kepergianku, kau menarikku dan memelukku lalu memberiku ciuman ganas

Kaget? Tentu saja.

'Ini buruk…Aku…pada bocah seperti ini—'

Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku benar-benar menikmatinya!

Tiba-tiba kau mendorongku. Lagi-lagi…

"Aku minta maaf, _heichou_. Aku…lupa untuk bernafas," ujarmu dengan polosnya

"Aku akan mengajarimu kapan-kapan kalau begitu," balasku dengan wajah cengo

'_Brat,_' batinku sebal. Kau berlari meninggalkanku. Tentu aku tahu, kau akan kembali ke tempat teman-temanmu yang tadi mengganggu kita. Setelah kau menghilang dari pandanganku, aku mulai kembali pergi dengan berbagai perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"_Damn_," ucapku

.

THE END or TBC?

.

A/N : Saya membuat fict ini setelah membaca doujin ErenXLevi berjudul "Kuchibiru ni Furetemo Iidesuka (Is it alright if I touch your lips)". Saya bermaksud membuat fict dengan sudut pandang Levi. Umh, sebenarnya saya bermaksud membuat _sequel_nya. Namun dengan _pair_ LeviXEren, bukan ErenXLevi. Menurut readers bagaimana?


End file.
